Dharkon
Summary Dharkon (ダーズ, Darz) is the embodiment of Chaos and Darkness and one of the main antagonists in of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's Adventure Mode: World of Light. For many years, Dharkon has been in conflict with Galeem, the two godlike beings trying to eradicate the universe in either light or darkness. Following Galeem's first defeat, the weakened Galeem flees as Dharkon swallows the land in a blink of an eye. The fighters proceed to chase Dharkon into the Realm of Darkness. Following Dharkon's first defeat, Dharkon proceeds to flee into the Final World. If you defeat Galeem in the final battle, Dharkon destroys the Galeem's army, enchains and impales him, and engulfs all the fighters in Darkness. If you defeat Dharken, Galeem disintegrates the weakened Dharkon and his puppet fighters and engulfs the fighters and the universe in light. In the Pacifist Route, the fighters climbed the final destination were the two entities clashed. After they are defeated by the three fighters, the defeated Galeem and Dharkon falls into the Isie of the Ancients and frees the spirits from their control. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Dharkon Origin: Super. Smash. Bros. Ultimate Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tyrant, Embodiment of Chaos and Darkness, Cataclysmic Entity Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level+ (Comparable to Galeem, who can absorb multiple Master Hands and engulfed the universe in light. One-shotted multiple Master Hands and is superior to the multiple Crazy Hands he controls. Able to engage Galeem head on). Can ignore durability in many ways Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scales to Galeem who did a feat yielding 489,014,356,725c. Corrupted the entire universe in darkness in one of the bad endings, that means the entire Milky Way Galaxy, scaling to Galeem who engulfed it in his rays of light) Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with those who could react, dodge and outrun him such as Galeem) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Macrocosmic+ (Able to impale and restrain Galeem. Scaling to Galeem who disintegrated him) Durability: At least Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: High Range: Marcocosmic+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Electricity Manipulation (One of his moves is the Electric Serpent), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of shattering space as when he entered into the World of Light to from the Realm of Darkness), Energy Manipulation (Can create Beams of Darkness and his Photonic Wave), Portal Creation (Can create a series of portals across Final Destination while manipulating his tentacles. Created a Portal between the World of Light and World of Darkness), Resistance to Attack Reflection (One-shotted multiple Master Hands whose internal energy where transformed into beams of light that one-shotted Link, Zelda, Mewtwo and Palutena whose reflective moves failing in them), Teleportation, Body Control (Can manipulate his body offensively, detaching and reincorporating his tendrils in many ways), Chain Manipulation (Chained, Restrained and Impaled Galeem), Death Manipulation (As Galeem's spirits and Master Hands are annihilated, Mario and other fighters die in darkness), Explosion Manipulation (Can create beams of darkness called X-Bombs that detonate), BFR (He and Galeem sent the fighters to all the bosses in the game), Chaos Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Darken performs a damaging slash that rips a red line across the screen which slows down the players time movement), Morality Manipulation (Controlled multiple Crazy Hands. Forced the spirits to take control of the bodies he made), Power Mimicry & Creation (Likely copied the Smash fighters appearance and powers in empty puppets), Soul Manipulation (Likely before the Galeem massacre, caused multiple beings to lose their bodies and become spirits. Although these aren't real souls, they are hundreds of spirits separated from their bodies and Dharkon can control and manipulate them) Standard Equipment: The World of Darkness, his Crazy Hands, and the controlled spirit fighters Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Chaos Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Death Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Superhumans